Stealing Your Soul
by Soul Reaper
Summary: Forbidden romance, jealously, and unneccessary hilarity, and a seriously scary part. I have mixed it up and this is what came out (the shame the shame) H/G H/Hr R/Himself (Now I didn't make that dirty you did!)
1. Family Life

****

__

(Disclaimer: This story was written by Myself, but I borrowed without asking some of the characters from J.K Rowling. I apologise, yet hope this does not undermine my standing as a fan)

Chapter One ~ Family Life.

Harry heard a strange sound. It was a slightly out of tune voice humming unpleasantly in the room next door. It came from Dudley's room. He rolled up his work, stuffing it under his bed, and left his room cautiously. If it was a trap set by Dudley to catch him, it was a decidedly cleverer one than last time. Dudley, having run out of things to kill, had tried to tempt Harry out of his magically locked room with promises of cake and friendship, promising fervently he "would not bash" him, believing no one would see through his cunning plan. Harry had. Therefore he proceeded nervously down the corridor to Dudley's room; not really believing Dudley could hum, let alone want to.

The door lay open, displaying where Dudley's latest fort was now camped, and how Uncle Vernon's stretched "Extra-Small" boxers were being used as a flag. The bloated baby whale that was supposedly Dudley (though there had been rumours to the contrary- no boy could grow that large) was stretching over the mirror, grinning inanely. He was so busy examining his greasy new quiff that was sharpened to a point slightly off centre, and snazzy multicoloured braces that he twanged enthusiastically, (with chin flab left wobbling afterwards for several minutes), that he never noticed Harry's aghast expression and self-revulsion. His Smeltings uniform lay carefully on the unmade bed, with its matching straw boater and delicate ribbons clutched in his hand. 

Dudley hummed happily, double chins drooping, as he started to arrange the hat jauntily on his head, turning it so that the ribbons drooped perkily over his left eyebrow. Harry, caught between the desire to laugh and taunt loudly, or run away in fear of this horrendous spectacle, suddenly burst out laughing upon Dudley giving the mirror a manful wink. Dudley turned, taking a few moments to realise where the sound was coming from, and then subsequently identify who it was, blushed putrid red, and hid the hat up his jumper, its ribbons poking out the bottom. He started to mumble half hearted death threats, but tailed off when he realised Harry was not running away. 

"Practising your skills for the boys back at Smeltings? You love machine Dudley!" gasped Harry collapsing on the floor in giggles. "I… was not… you don't know…she likes…." Dudley spluttered. "SHE?" said Harry in disbelief. Could this be the moment he had been waiting since Dudley first realised what a top shelf in a newsagent was for? A girl suited to Dudley? As big as Dudley? Vernon's heavy tread was heard in the corridor as he barged in. "Harry? What are you doing in here? We've got guests for lunch, and the dining room won't clean itself!" barked Vernon. Guests? Could this be ….. Harry gazed from Vernon to Dudley, who had gone puce at the sound of guests, and slightly misty eyed. "Who's coming?" said Harry nervously. "My best friend at Smeltings, Garth Smedley, and who is also on the board of directors there now" said Vernon proudly "I thought it would be good for Dudley to meet him, away form school and his record, which.. isn't too good really. But that was simply due to unfair rules. Using wet towels in locker rooms should not be punished, I mean, horseplay like that made me the man I am today".

He bustled Harry out of the door and down the stairs, shoving him into the dining room where duster and polish lay waiting, with a parting shot of "Oh.. yes, and his daughter Julia. Apparently Dudley met her while she was visiting, just like Dudders to charm a girl, takes after his father." He left briskly, bumping in Dudley trying to hide behind the door. He looked distinctly worried, and scurried away, stopping only for a quick preen in the mirror. Harry felt worried. A girl. And Dudley. A girl. With Dudley. The fear that perhaps Dudley would be the first one to have a girlfriend made Harry suddenly question his own right to exist. He followed in Dudley's wake to the mirror. He peered at his appearance, searching for a reason why he was less desirable than Dudley, whose vocabulary mainly involved four letter words, and had recently perfected his ability to burp the whole alphabet (the H had proved particularly tricky, requiring constant practice and an enthralled audience.) His appearance did not give him answers to these perplexing questions, but did flatter his ego somewhat. He had filled out slightly more over the summer, and suited his height more, which was shooting up at an alarming (and surely unnatural) speed. However, his hair remained as thick as ever, and as unruly, though he had grown to like it more, and did not wish to be bald as often in the mornings. Madam Hooch had taught him a useful trick of improving his eyesight for specified periods of time, meant for Quittitch games, but Harry had used it before the start of the holidays to avoid being without glasses all holidays after being welcomed back by Dudley. However, his small amount of vanity meant he had got rather fond of being without them, and subsequently was unwilling to end the charm.

Harry picked up the duster and half-heartedly rubbed at a ketchup stain on the wood, left by Dudley a week ago, dropped in fright upon Uncle Vernon's gentle inquires over the disappearance of his boxers. Harry however amused himself for the rest of the afternoon over Julia, "The Girl who ate McDonalds out of business" or "The First Test Tube Pie that went horribly wrong". 

***

When night dawned over the Dursley house, it found all members busily involved in separate yet intriguing tasks. Vernon was checking through his collection of drills, testing each one individually, and commenting on their performance to Aunt Petunia. She was sitting primly to one side, thinking about the meal she had prepared earlier, and moving another button on the ever expanding waistline of Dudley's trousers. Dudley himself, was dressed in his Smeltings uniform, for a reason known only to himself, and had primped in the bathroom for what felt like hours. Not that it had worked, his hair seemed only more excited, and his braces strangely clean from his lunch, now showing brightly nearly every colour of the rainbow.

Harry had been cleaning. And cleaning. He was dressed in what had to be the ugliest pair of jeans ever invented, (Dudley's), and his grey sweatshirt that had ever reminded Harry of his once painful (in every sense) future at Stonewall High. He was "on watch" for the visitors, who now drew up at the gate. He watched expectantly as one large person got out and started stretching their legs on the path. Unfortunately the person turned round, and caught Harry's eyes, whereupon Harry fell off his chair in shock. The person had a moustache and a receding hair line. However on closer inspection the person also turned out to be a man, and Harry breathed a sigh of mingled relief and disappointment and turned his attention back to the open car door. A girl got out next, slight and quite short. She had short dark hair tied back, and seemed intensely interested in the floor, as she scuffed the path with her shoe morosely. 

Aunt Petunia bustled path, blowing hard on her nail polish and glared at Harry until he moved out of the immaculate living room. She continued to glare at him, till he went up a few stairs. She would not stop until went up to the next flight and crouched down behind the linen basket, hidden completely from view. She then opened the door with a flourish, saying composedly to the pair waiting "Welcome to my home, I am of course extremely pleased to meet you, Dudley has been beside himself with anticipation all afternoon". This was actually true, Dudley had been nipping to the toilet all evening, had run out of loo paper, and resorted to newspaper stolen from Uncle Vernon. The man laughed coarsely "I bet. Not often he gets the director of his school come to dinner huh? Just as well Vernon and I go way back or he would have been expelled in his first term". Aunt Petunia looked a little stumped and replied blandly "Ah . . . quite", however she swiftly recovered her composure and carried on hurriedly "Not that Dudley isn't a talented boy, Garth, he just is one of those people who do not need rules, as he has an inner sense of responsibility. His small problems are just his desire to explore his restrictive environment and understand his own personal limitations." Garth snorted contemptuously, and pushed past into the hall where he Vernon greeted him. Julia followed, with a disbelieving look at all the photos of Dudley on the wall (in every manner of pose, eating every type of food imaginable), and on closer inspection she seemed pleasant looking, if rather skinny.

Harry cautiously took his nose out of the dirty laundry, and crept downstairs. Garth caught his eye, and strode out of the living room, abandoning his delicate white and blue china cup precariously on the side of a chair, earning a look of pure hatred from Aunt Petunia. "You must be Harry, Dudley's only criminal relative. I heard about your exploits in Marks and Spencers, and I must say that you should know stealing the S- Bends from toilets is not big or clever. It is dangerous. Anyone could have slipped on the floor. Still, St Brutus' sounds like a good establishment, you should feel proud that you have relatives willing to support you through your juvenile delinquent years." Harry was painfully caught between indignation and the desire to laugh loudly. He decided to nod dumbly and say nothing. He did however earn some curious looks from Julia, whereupon he left the room for the sanctity of his bedroom.

***

Later he was disturbed by a knock. Julia's head appeared around the door. She looked very harassed and tired from her exposure to Dudley's wondrous burping abilities, which Harry could still hear even with the door closed and his head under the pillow. "Just wanted to know where you had found sanctuary" she said hopefully. "Sure, come in, but close the door and be willing to hide under the bed if you hear any sign of life" said Harry lightly. She spotted the huge musty textbooks immediately, and the large quill, and looked undecided for a moment than said firmly "You don't really go to St Brutus' Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys do you? Because although you don't look criminal, you have what could be a dangerous weapon-" indicating quill "-and my friend Wayne has never heard of such a place, and he would know having been in every detention centre ever created. So what is going on? Do you go to some private school, and you haven't told anyone due to overshadowing Dudley's um… popularity? ". Harry hesitated, then nodded; it was close enough to the truth if you just ignored the whole magic and death part. "But what are you doing here? I always pretend as if Dudley never existed, as Nature intended I am sure, and you come here willingly. Tell me, was it his charming conversational skills that first attracted you, or his flair with clothing and hair?" said Harry questioningly. "Well, not exactly, I just sort of know Dudley, as he is in the same form as Sam…" here she stopped and blushed, "Sam is my friend, yet I sometimes think … Well, I sort of got dragged into coming". 

There were sounds of footsteps on the stairs, "Julia have you fallen _down _the toilet, Dudley has been looking for you for ages in there. Though why, one glance would really do it…. But anyway, it's dinner. Get the other boy to come down to.

***

(**Some time later seated round a large table**)

"So Harry, do you like St Brutus' then?" said Garth.

"Very much so, and if I continue to smuggle stuff in I could end up very wealthy, although the constant strip searches are a drag" remarked Harry happily. Julia snorted into her soup.

"Do you have your own room there?" said Garth unperturbed.

"Yes, less chance of injury especially after what happened last year to little Jimmy. But we are confident that he will walk again soon." Said Harry confidently.

"Ah … well it must be nice not to have to share I suppose. Have all your own things private" said Garth confused.

"Not really, we are not allowed anything not nailed down. But I always think, that if you believe a table lamp is an offensive object you're the one with a problem" replied Harry fiercely.

"Do you have any pets?" Julia inquired sweetly with a sly grin at Uncle Vernon who was looking murderously at the nearest table lamp, then back to Harry.

"No, we are not allowed to have pets anymore. Not after what happened to the goldfish, but we don't talk about that anymore. I did have a dog. I don't talk about that anymore either" said Harry sadly, digging at his stew.

Dudley looked angry at not being centre of attention, and remarked dumbly "They won't let me have any pets either." Julia now openly giggled.

"Not, that we don't have fun" said Harry defensively "They do allow us to still hurt each other, just when they aren't looking. They are really nice about some things". 

"I have a stick as well" said Dudley proudly "I can use mine all the time really, except there is a points system. Getting them in the kneecaps is the type I go for most, as it is not only worth more marks, it puts them out of action for days.

Harry looked a little stumped at this, but was grabbed roughly by the arm by Uncle Vernon and hauled outside.

"Are you trying to make a mockery out of us boy" he spluttered. "What a charmer he is" said Harry pleasantly. "You are leaving here TONIGHT. I don't care where, just GO!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry looked slightly irritated for a second, then realised that Uncle Vernon regularly through him out , and that to argue would only aggravate the situation further. Harry therefore simply nodded happily and left the room, leaving a very offended Vernon, keen for some more shouting and bellowing. Harry raced upstairs and started packing his trunk quickly, throwing in his clothes and books. He tucked his Map into his pocket, (having been given it back at the end of last year by Professor McGonagall who had not known what it was) and was just about to heave his trunk downstairs when he was met by Julia still red in the face and giggling. "Strip searches, and table lamps?" she spluttered. 

"Goodbye Julia, good luck with Sam" said Harry ignoring her sudden blush. He hauled his trunk downstairs and out the front door. The house was strangely quiet. He stuck out his wand hand, keeping back towards the hedge. The Knight bus suddenly burst into view, roaring to a stop. The doors slid open, and a cheery voice declared "Well, Harry whatcher doin' here? Come on board, I thought we would see you again, I bet 'im 5 sickles we would!"

Harry groaned as he followed Ernie onto the bus and sank down on a bed wearily. "The Burrow" he declared, as he peered out of the window, catching Julia's stunned and disbelieving look from the window. He wondered if Ron would mind him arriving unannounced, and if Ginny and Hermoine would be pleased to see him……

**__**

Quick Sneaky Peek of Next Episode: Harry arrives unexpectedly. Ron gets a highly unusual present. Harry and Ron get a talk on what women want. Harry gets a few pangs of love. All very exciting stuff (with a bit of luck). Should not take me long- please R/R! Suggestions and stuff like that. You can email me however on [**_paynej413@thegrid.org.uk_**][1]**_ . Don't be afraid to flame, as long as you say why, you scummy gits._**

   [1]: mailto:paynej413@thegrid.org.uk



	2. The Second Part (duh?)

Chapter Two- The Second Part (duh)

Chapter Two- _The Second Part (duh)_

Disclaimer: However much I pretend, I do not own these characters. I have invented a few (with little prior thought) along the way, but I am still humble before J.K Rowling. So please tell no one of this, to prevent my financial downfall. Thankyou.

Harry was suddenly jolted awake, as the bus made a sharp right turn. He was now alone in the bus, and Ernie had decided to take this oppurtunity to show off what " 'is bus" could do. Its speed was quickly accelerating, and causing the surrounding area to take cover. Harry had become very suspicious that Ernie was _trying to hit everything in sight, a theory supported by the wild giggling that erupted every time Ernie forced a piece of natural landscape to get up and run. Ernie had by this time stuck his head out of the window into the wind, and was yelling back to the driver "...an she suggested that I should stick to the cream, even if it were itchy, as herbal remedies would not shift it..."._

Harry sighed, the journey was taking ages, and hearing continuously about Ernie's desperate attempts to rid himself of a rather painful boil was not exactly making the time fly by. He heaved a sigh of relief when the bus finally arrived in front of the Burrow (3 bus stops, 4 lamposts and 1 startled cow further on), screeching to a stop, causing several knomes to leap into the hedge. Ernie had given Harry an in-depth analysis of Irritable Bowel Syndrome, and the ways in which magic could not be used to fight the "feckin' thing", so Harry now felt ready to "deal wiv it when the time comes". Harry waved the bus goodbye and stared at the front door balefully. He was suddenly struck by the thought that perhaps he had been just a teeny weeny bit confident of his welcome. Perhaps they would not want him, or they had gone on holiday, or Ron had someone else round.... A sudden image of Ron and Draco bonding manfully popped into Harry's head causing him to giggle guiltily. He gave himself a mental shake and knocked at the door quietly, hoping Ron would still be up. 

He heard someone stumbling about on the steps, followed by a loud bang, someone shouting "Oh feck.." and the sound of crashing. A sleepy Ron, rubbing his wounded elbow, wrenched the door open. His face lit up when he recognised Harry standing dejectedly at the door and he yanked him inside. "I hoped you would come Harry, I was going to owl you but.. (here his face fell)... Pig hurt himself coming back from the station. We let him out of the cage in the car, but he flew out and hit some girl on a bicycle. She tried to swerve but ...he hit her helmet. He will be fine as long as he gets rest. I was going to use Errol, but as you know he is hardly up to long journeys. He collapsed on the way downstairs yesterday.... but I was DEFINATELY going to steal Hermes as soon as I could" Ron finished hurriedly, looking worried. Harry smiled, Ron had not abandoned him, even if his owl _was a muppet. "Well, I have had a very interesting holiday. Dudley learnt how to do his own shoelaces and everything, perhaps the first step on a new learning curve. The next thing I hope will be a toothbrush and a girdle" said Harry. He followed Ron up to his room, remembering to jump the missing step, while Ron gave it an evil glance, unconsiously rubbing his elbow again. _

Ron looked the same as always, Harry thought reflectively. He seemed to have also grown a lot, leaving his nose in direct competition from the rest of him. However it had manfully accepted the challenge, got even longer, and was still entering a room 2 minutes ahead of the rest of Ron. His hair, (always delicately verging on the orange rather than red), was still illuminating whole rooms, but seemed to be less excited than before, under some control. Ron now blended in perfectly with his room wallpaper of Chudley Cannons, still waving merrily form the walls. 

As Ron entered he went over to the wardrobe, and opened it with a flourish. "Fred and George lent me the money to buy some new dress robes-" said Ron blissfully, "-and when I saw these in the Chudley Cannons Catalogue, I knew these were for me, aren't they really cool." Harry glanced with a sinking feeling at the proffered robes. They were bright orange with black ribbing and cuffs, with a large "Quidditch" motif on the back.

"Lovely.." Harry said, grinning weakly. He got out the sleeping bag from the depths under Ron's bed and curled up, falling asleep quickly.

***

(Early next morning- bloody rooster)

Harry woke with a start, as the rooster crowed loudly. Ron sat bolt upright, saidangrily "If I wanted to wear a hat I would" and promptly layback down and started snoring. Harry crawled out of bed, and pulled on his clothes. He stole a pair of socks from Ron, who could set up an outlet store from his closet, and set off towards the bathroom. 

Harry gazed blearily at himself in the mirror, and started automatically splashing some water about, before he was brought to life fully by a quiet knocking on the door. "Ron, get out of the bathroom, I need to use it" said a feminine voice that could only belong to Ginny. Harry looked down at his somewhat dishevelled state (he had been a little too enthusiastic with the water), and suddenly felt tongue-tied. "COME ON Ron, I've really got to go! Don't be such an idiot."Harry realised he had two choices: 1 He could open the door, and announce he had arrived without Ron to look suitably pleased about this, 2. Stay silent. No one need know, she would surely go away. "RON!!! You are being a real wank-" Ginny stopped short as he opened the door, turned red and stammered "-Ohmygod... Harry,youhavecometostaywithme- usImean, notthatIdidn'tthinkyouwouldn't, butwhatImeanttosayisthatyouarewelcome, notthatImissedyou...er ..hi" finished Ginny lamely. Harry smiled, muttered something vague with few vowel sounds, and scurried back to Ron's bedroom.

Ron was coming awake, he had ventured courageously out of the covers, but hadn't yet managed the buttons on his clothes ("Tricky buggers!"). Harry poked him "Ron, I think your family know I am here. I just bumped into Ginny in the bathroom, I didn't know anyone was up!" said Harry looking appalled. Ron sat straight up "You weren't naked were you?" he said worried. "No Ron" said Harry "I was NOT naked.. but..oh never mind". 

Harry started pulling on his shoes. Why Ron would imagine that Harry would prance around his house naked was pushed to the back of his mind, becoming one of those questions for which there would never be an answer, along with: The chicken or the egg/ Where Heinz salad cream went/ why was Dudley allowed to exist? Ron finally managed his buttons, and Harry followed him downstairs, neatly jumping the missing step. The household were gathered around breakfast. Mrs Weasley greeted him warmly, and started shouting at Ron for not announcing his arrival last night so "he could have had some supper the poor thing". Fred and George moved over so Harry could sit between them, and Mr Weasley went in search of the latest addition to his plug collection "It is extremely valuable and rare I understand, Dedalus Diggle managed to get it for me at great financial cost however, but never mind that." Harry smiled a little at this but said nothing.

While Harry ate breakfast he was attacked by the twins plans for the team that year. Harry nodded where it seemed appropriate, but let his thoughts wander. Ginny was laughing at whatever Mrs Weasley was saying, but kept shooting Harry little glances. She was dressed simply in jeans and a T-shirt, but still looked...rather..lovely.

Her hair had obviously just been washed as it was still damp, still curling ever so slightly. It was a deeper red than Ron, and was in his opinion her best feature, being extremely thick and shiny.. She was built much more delicately than the rest of her family, with huge expressive dark eyes, which were at present looking his way. 

Harry smiled back, but was suddenly brought back into his conversation, when he was aware the twins were looking at him expectantly. "Um... yeah, I agree" said Harry trying to sound knowledgeable, with no idea what he was agreeing too. The twins grinned, "So therefore, we must decide which one should be captain, Alicia or Angelina" said George, launching back into conversation, which Harry belatedly realised might have been quite important.

*** 

(Much later... around lunch perhaps)

Harry relaxed his back muscles as he lay down on the ground. A brief scuffle with Fred and George after announcing the new captain of the team should by rights go to Neville Longbotttom had wiped him out. Fred and George and gone back to the house to collect their broomsticks for the "Tournament Of The Bestest" a Weasley tradition with its own dress code- the Weasley House Colours (An orange background with a picture of Pigwidgeon looking startled plastered on.)

Harry idly wondered when Hermione would arrive, she could take part, Fred had already offered to enchant a mop. Ron sauntered up and down the lane waiting for her to arrive, wearing sunglasses and long trousers. "She probably won't arrive for ages yet" said Harry patiently. Ron jumped nervously, "Who…?" he said causally, "I am not waiting for anyone, just stretching my.. leg muscles.. and stuff". Harry smiled secretly, Ron had been sweet on Hermione for ages, but with little response. He denied it of course, but never had "Zonko's Aftershave for Manly Men" ever been bought so much in a short period of time. A loud explosion came from inside the house, followed by Mrs Weasley's frantic squeaking, as she discovered what Fred and George had been hiding in their room. This was followed swiftly by brief sounds of pain and frantic yelps. Harry sighed, the Tournament may have to be put off till later. Ron poked his head round the fence eyeing the front door. "No one has arrived by chance have they Harry?" he said innocently. "No Ron Hermione has not yet come". Ron sniffed haughtily "I don't know what you are talking about".

(The Tournament of the Bestest is taking place….)

Hermoine's Point of View 

She peeked round the fence, hoping not to see Ron peeping pack at her. He had been turning up everywhere recently and surprising her. The bathroom… under the table at school once or twice… Hogsmeade, again under the table. She thought she would shock him today, somehow. Poke him, perhaps. She smiled guiltly. She walked however into what can only be described as wrestling meets Quidditch. Everyone was up in the air, attempting to score in baskets, whilst pushing each other off brooms, and then stealing them. A giant trampoline had been conjured beneath them so no one got hurt, but Ron was bouncing on it joyfully with no broom, though a mop was trying to sneak out of the pitch. She quickly located Harry with George in a headlock in the air. They were both perched dangerously on the Firebolt which was bucking nervously. Harry turned around and spotted her, "HERMOINE!!!" Ron lept around so quick he must have whiplash and started waving madly, but was felled by the mop coming back. The game stopped play briefly, as everyone rushed to see if he was all right. "Hermione you came" said Ron dazedly "I was watching for you over the fence for ages, you tricksy bugger". She groaned inwardly, and patted his shoulder "That's really nice Ron thankyou". She left the pitch to dump her bags, when Harry came sprinting over. "Hey, I think you and Ron need to talk.. perhaps…maybe" said Harry delicately "he has been really eager to see you". "I know," said Hermione fretfully. It wasn't that she didn't like Ron, she did, but not in the kind of way that meant you looked over the fence for three hours. She HAD of course, looked forward to seeing them again, Harry especially. She had been thinking of HIM all summer. Not that she liked him, oh no. She was just…concerned…. yes concerned. Not interested in him. Bugger. She pushed past him, and went upstairs, ignoring his look of concern. He looked very cute when he was worried about her. Not that she cared. NO WAY. 

(Back to good ol' Harry, and his exciting fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kinda life)

"What am I gonna do Harry, I just can't ask her out. She will get embarrassed, or say nothing, or shout a great deal, or worst" Ron paled "Laugh…". Harry sighed "Er…. have another bean.." Ron smiled weakly, accepting the candy, "What should I do?".

Mr Weasley, who had been pretending not to hear the conversation on the other side of the hedge, poked his head around, "Um son… perhaps you should accept some advice from someone who has been through the hell I call Single Life." Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and allowed the man to continue (however much Harry wanted to shout For the love of all things holy NO!!! and run far far away). Well, to paraphrase this rather creepy conversation, the pearls of wisdom imparted were (In Harry appalled opinion) 1. Never forget, stay in charge, women love that. 2. Be aloof and mysterious in manner of James Dean and James Bond. 3. Always dress with a touch of flair, something different (Ron brightened perceptibly) 4. Wash behind your ears. 5. Tell slightly dirty jokes to show your racy devil-may-care attitude. "They never admit but they love it really".At the end Ron looked cheered, "thanks Dad, is that how you got mum?". Mr Weasley looked troubled muttered something involving "Weasley charm", ruffled Ron and Harry's hair and left. Harry thought he had never heard such a lot of bull in his life. He was now afraid of Ron acting on these ideas to utter shame at dinner.

(At the dreaded dinner, prepare to be shamed)

Harry glanced around the table. Ron was sitting opposite Harry, looking gormless, obvioulsy attempting "aloof". Hermoine sat next to Ron, but was sending Harry curious little glances every now and then, even when Ron hadn't said anything silly. Ron looked rather well scrubbed, and not spoken to anyone all evening, except to tell a disgusting joke involving a hag and a vampire. He also kept flashing Mr Weasley blissful grins and not-so-subtle winks everynow and then. Harry stopped looking after he caught Mr Weasley giving Ron a thumbs up. Harry instead looked at Ginny, who was (like Fred and George) silently wetting herself with suppressed laughter. "Hermoine" stated Ron regally "The other day I heard a really funny joke, do you want to hear it?" Fred mouthed no, and George kicked Harry under the table,as everyone bent further into their dinner. "One day this randy ole goat-" started Ron with a saucy wink but was stopped by Mrs Weasley who had been giving Mr Weasley some rather interesting looks. "Ron! What on earth is going on? Why are you acting like an imbecile? What has gotten into you, has Fred and George put you up to this?". Ron flushed dark red, and said nothing. Ginny kicked Harry under the table and shot him a sudden smile. He smiled back warmly, earning him a look of hatred form Ron. Hermoine looked miserable.The dinner finished in silence, with Ron muttering curses under his breath at Fred and George, who were "flirting" with eachother coyly, Fred whispering more dirty jokes low enough not to be heard by their mother, George smiling ecstatically and winking at everyone in the vicinty.

Harry groaned. Tomorrow would be the trip to Diagon Alley, then school. the thought of unleashing Ron on the unsuspecting public was scary enough, but the thought of Dumbledore getting winked at or told a dirty joke as well (as part of Ron's new character) was horrifying.

When writing this may I just say :Thanks for help and feeble support must go to: Joanna Whitefield (Author:Jona) Jo Kennedy (Writes and reads nothing) Claire Smythe (Total stranger really) Please Read and Review, to prove you are really decent people, and tell me the plot line, because I sure don't know it. Bollocks. I really love getting reviews, apart from flames, you utter gits.

Quick Sneaky Peek at next part: Ron makes his move..sorta.. School starts with a new teacher, who becomes a prefect, and other stuff. Please come back when I have written it.


	3. Swords and Spells (ooh!)

Chapter Three- ****

Chapter Three- Swords & Spells (ooh..)

(Disclaimer- I am extremely tired of writing these. I am not the owner of these characters..blah…blah…pleased don't sue me…blah.. Satisfied?)

Harry grinned as he, Ron and the terrible duo eyed up the tricks in Zonko's outlet store in Diagon Alley. Fred and George of course, turned their noses up at the most blatant tricks ("No one would want to turn to turn their friends into stick insects. I mean, STICK INSECTS? They are not even remotely creepy or funny!") Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley had disappeared off to examine the "girly stores" as the Weasley men called them contemptuously. "Right Harry, time to get measured," said Fred with an evil grin, as Ron shivered. "Yep, Madam Malkin gets very emotional when her boys grow. When we had our growth spurt last year she practically cried. She couldn't stop mentioning something to do with us turning in men" said George nodding. "So you best not keep the poor woman waiting" said Mr Weasley smiling. 

** **

(In the little shop of horrors)

Madam Malkin dabbed her eyes "Oh Mr Potter, it seems only yesterday you were buying your first extra small robes, you were so cute and tinsy winsy."

Harry was suffering, but bearing it well. Ron and a row of other Gryffindor students were waiting, afraid of their turn. "I remember it like yesterday, you were so shy, and little…." she droned on in this manner for a while, Harry nodding dumbly, avoiding Draco Malfoy's scorning looks. He escaped with all limbs intact, sending dark looks at Fred and George who were weeping on each other's shoulders openly.

. Ron stepped up next. "Oh little Mr Weasley I remember you as well. You fell off my stool twice, poor little thing. You couldn't remember my name either, bless you, I wanted to just wrap you up and take you home. And now you are so tall, all grown up….." she launched into memories past again.

They left as quickly as they could, joined by Fred and George who had been openly laughing for the past half an hour. Draco Malfoy sauntered past with his gorilla friends at his side. "Fell off the stool TWICE, you were a freak even before you met Harry then. Probably an inherited trait. No doubt comes from a spat of inbreeding" he remarked with an indulgent laugh. Ron looked angry, but said nothing, settling for a scowl instead. Fred and George however launched themselves enthusiastically at Malfoy yelling "Go for the kneecaps!". Harry himself gave a well placed boot in Malfoy's groin. A patrolling troll started to come over as Draco started yelling "Rape!!". They all scarpered in separate directions, careful not to head for the dress shop.

****

(A shop…Just A old shop…. what do you want from ME!!)

Hermione's Point Of View

Hermione was engrossed in "_Diagon Alley, What You Never Wanted To Know". _It described the "Daily menial life of the bustling street". Ginny was lingering by the jewellery, trying it on when her mother was not looking. She was really pretty thought Hermione jealously. Her eyes scanned the shelves, landing on a new glossy copy of "The Last Resort For Lovelorn Witches". She picked it up guiltily, flicking the pages. There were pitches of girls undergoing makeovers, and tips on "How To Get Your Man". It was unbelievably corny…. yes.. totally useless. A book could not solve your problems, not really…. well sometimes perhaps it could…not that she would buy it. She didn't have a man she wanted to get. A sudden image of Ron flashed through her mind, she winced. An image of Harry soon followed, although of course she wasn't after him. Not really anyway. She crept towards the cash register. She would buy both, but tell NO ONE. She passed them to the man, who quirked an eyebrow. He then deliberately pulled the mike towards him. "Jim, I want a price check on "The Last Resort for LOVE LORN witches. I have a girl here who really wants this book. Could you run a check". Ginny and Mrs Weasley were staring now with pleased smiles muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Ron". NO WAY. Not that she would never consider dating a friend, but Ron definitely was not her type. She preferred tall dark men, with green eyes. Not that she knew anyone like that.

(**The next day at breakfast, when the post usually arrives**)

****

Harry's Point of View- thank God!

All Ron's family sat around the table. All looked tense and worried.The letters from Hogwarts announcing who would be Prefects would arrive, if there were any. Fred and George had little or no chance of becoming head boy; (although head girl was still up for grabs apparently Fred kept reminding George). Hermione had woken early, drunk way too much coffee, and was now still on a caffeine bender. "Not that it matters guys, I mean it is only a silly badge, that gives its wearer power and respect…" she trailed off pitifully, waving her cup around wildly. Harry looked calm and collected, but still gave off an air of tightly controlled excitement. 

An owl flew in dropping a letter on the table. Harry leaned in, forgetting to breathe, as did the rest of the gathered audience. It was addressed to Harry. Harry looked at the letter, afraid to open it in case it contained an overdue library book or fan letter (which appeared more regularly than ever now). He opened it gingerly. "Dear Mr Potter…. blah. blah blah..new school term.. bull bull bull…inform you that you will be a prefect for the following year". 

"I made it" said Harry weakly, as a badge materialised in his hand. The whole family cheered after glancing at Hermione and Ron. She went absolutely spare, first shrieking, then slumped down on the table moaning about post and owls, "useless feathery gits". Ron simply went paler, mumbled something and kept his eye on the window. Another owl flew in at the window languidly, settling down on the table. Ron picked it up excitedly, brightening, then suddenly drooped, handing it to Hermione. She grabbed it viciously, ripped it open, then started to dance around the kitchen. Rather madly, scaring Pig who disappeared into the coffeepot.

"OH YES! I WIN!! I am the queen of the world" she shrieked blissfully kissing everyone in sight (on the cheek!). Harry came in for several kisses in fact. A fact that did not seem to escape Ron, who always seemed to be just out of range. 

Harry jerked his head towards Ron, shooting her several warning glances. She ignored them, pinning her badge on with great flair. Ginny looked torn between pleasure for Harry, and disappointment for her brother, who just kept staring out of the window sadly. Unfortunately no more owls came, to the disappointment of Ron.

(On The train to Hogwarts)

All were subdued. Hermione was still wearing her badge, she had even worn it on her pyjamas, but Harry had only put his on that morning. Ron's eyes were slightly red rimmed, but he had covered it with bravado, claiming he was following Fred and George, the best self proclaimed role models anyone could have. Malfoy strutted into their compartment sporting a large shiny badge. Ron braced himself for the attack. "I came to see the pretentious duo that is the prefect pair Granger and Potter, oh...and their trusty pet Weasley. I heard you didn't quite make the grade. Just fell a little too short did we? Not quite good enough?" said Draco. "Shut up Draco, at least my father didn't have to bribe the school" said Ron fiercely. "My father didn't have to bribe anyone weasel, no need to get touchy because you can't measure up to YOUR family's expectations" retorted Draco. Ron flushed and said nothing. Harry narrowed his eyes, unconsciously clenching his fists. "At least his family care about him, your father didn't even drive you to the station, glad to get rid of you I suppose" Harry shot back furiously. Draco pulled out his wand angrily, but dropped it suddenly, as Harry pulled his arm back. "What the.." said Draco confused, as his wand arched over his head landing neatly in Harry's outstretched hand. Crabbe and Goyle shuffled back slightly, moving towards the door. "Get lost" said Harry coldly, as Hermione touched his arm worriedly. Draco made a sudden grab for his wand, and then turned and stalked off. 

"Harry, how on earth did you do that, you didn't have a wand!" said Ron with a strange expression on his face. "I don't know" replied Harry confused. "Try it again" urged Hermione opening her trunk and holding out her wand. Feeling incredibly silly Harry looked at the wand willing it to rise. Nothing happened. "I dunno, guess it must be kind of a one off, you know, like when Neville bounced out of his window. I mean, I can't lift it" said Harry lamely. Ron shrugged, and said nothing for a while; Hermione looked at Harry intently, flushed slightly, and looked down at her feet.

"Did you know that Gringotts has only been successfully robbed 4 times" she remarked later, reading her _"Diagon Alley"_ book. "What did they take?" said Harry eager to end the slight silence. "Oh, the Mirror of Anchises, the Black Sword, Alberic Grunnon's book of dark spells, and the treasure belonging to Hengist of Woodcroft, but there was an attempted theft of the Philosophers Stone" said Hermione. "A Black Sword, I wonder why anyone would go to so much trouble for a sword? I mean, what kind of special powers would it have?" said Ron puzzled to Harry. "But Ron, it was black" said Harry, (as if this solved the mystery thought Hermione.)

"Ah, I suppose, if it was black" agreed Ron. Hermione scowled, "I am sure it was valuable for other reasons than it being black". Ron and Harry exchanged humour-her-I-suppose glances. Hermione scowled even more. Harry and Ron launched into a deep and philosophical conversation about swords, and their prospective use in all aspects of life, and why everyone at Hogwarts should be issued with one. Hermione stalked off down the corridor, coming into the compartment of her roommates Lavender, Sarah, and Parvati. There she stayed for the remainder of the journey, hoping that in her absence they would realise that they were extremely silly people, and apologise to her. Not that this was likely to happen.

****

(Back at Hogwarts)

Harry felt slightly worried, as he picked his way through his second helping of Shepherds pie. He was still feeling slightly strange after the incident with Draco's wand. He could not imagine how he had done it. He looked around the room, Dumbledore wasn't eating much either. He tried to lift his spoon, imagining a hand reaching out and grabbing it, nothing happened. He leaned in even closer, staring at it intently. He looked up and caught Dumbledore's eye, and went slightly pink as his gaze travelled to the spoon covered in mince. Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully, smiled and went back to his soup. "Whay arm't yous eatim 'Arry" munched Ron through a mouthful of mashed potato. "Are you alright Harry" said Hermione concerned. "No, I'm dying" said Harry solemnly. Ron dropped his fork and jaw, displaying what he was eating to the whole table. "I ate a poisoned sausage only moments ago, damn that tricksy Voldemort, who would have suspected the food" Harry said brokenly. Dean Thomas snorted into his dish, and Ron stared hard, then laughed out loud. Hermione narrowed her eyes, "That was not funny". "Na, that was great" said Ron. Harry smiled. 

He went back to looking at the spoon. He blocked out the noise around him. The spoon was now everything. Harry concentrated, willing it to move. Lift. The spoon started to lift at one end slightly. Harry's heart started beating faster, excitement building. The other half rose to meet it. The whole spoon was now floating an inch off the table, although no one around him had seen it. Harry held it there, sneaking a look around him checking no one had seen. He encountered the gaze of a very shocked Professor McGonagall watching from the high table in disbelief. He immediately dropped the spoon, and ducked his head. He didn't want to share this yet, not until he understood how he could do it. 

****

(In Dumbledore's office- extremely late at night, long after the feast had finished)

"Why have you summoned me here Albus?" said Snape testily as he walked into the Headmasters study. "Harry" said Dumbledore simply.

"It's begun Severus" said Professor McGonagall, "I don't know why now, but I caught him moving the cutlery about at dinner, and I heard about something similar on the school train with Draco Malfoy."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be him, the prophecy stated another 2 generations must be passed yet" spat Professor Snape. "We were wrong" said McGonagall. 

"We are certain now, I have suspected for some time there was something… but there will be more to follow" said Dumbledore seriously. 

"So he is dangerous then, it may seem harmless right now, but I have researched this, we do not know how powerful he could be" snapped Snape. 

"What is your point Severus?" said Dumbledore dangerously.

"That he should leave Hogwarts, as soon as possible. Headmaster, we did not foresee this, but we cannot ignore it either. He has not had the proper training…he could hurt the other students" said Snape, but softening added "Whether he would mean to or not." 

"But that's ridiculous Severus, Harry would never… and where would he go, he is just a boy! No matter how we treat him or what he could be capable of, he is still just… a boy."

"Still, I must insist that we do not encourage him to persist with the advancement of his…gift" said Snape boldly. Dumbledore's face darkened, but he simply turned away to the window, watching the violent storm raging outside.

"We cannot possibly ignore this Severus, you must see that. It is important; more now than ever, we did not plan it for him, but I am sure he would be willing to make certain sacrifices for the privilege-" started McGonagall defensively, before she was interrupted rudely by Snape, who had begun to pace up and down the room. 

"-PRIVILEGE! Privilege of what? Do you really think Harry would want this if he knew what it would entail?" said Snape angrily.

"We do not even know if it would come to that, it depends how powerful he is, and his predecessors barely compared to… well I think we are expecting an awful lot" said McGonagall soothingly.

"Harry would be great, I know it" said Dumbledore with conviction.

"You are not doing it for him, it is for your own benefit" shot back Snape recklessly "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore's protégé, his favourite, his successor, I know what people are saying, and now you seek to sweeten it further. This is not best for Harry. We should not train him"

Dumbledore shot him a dark glance, loaded with warning, "You go to far Severus, I will train him myself. He deserves to know the truth".

Snape nodded curtly, and turned to leave but paused at the door, "But you won't tell him the whole truth will you?" Silence reigned in the dark room. "That's what I thought" said Snape, and left.

Dumbledore sighed, and sat down heavily on his chair. "Do you think I should do this Minerva?" She smiled timidly "I believe so, yes".

"Then I will" said Dumbledore firmly and turned away. 

__

Quick Sneaky Peek: Ron WILL make his move, and Harry will meet with Dumbledore, and some love action will start to happen to even the most unexpected characters. Keeper trials, and a new teacher

****

(I know this is a bit of a cliff-hanger, sorry about that. But I have it all worked out, so chapter 4 should be here soon. But I couldn't fit it all in anyway, so you must come back to see Ron strut his stuff. PLEASE read and review, so I know you like what you see. Or e-mail me at [paynej413@thegrid.org.uk][1]**. )**

   [1]: mailto:paynej413@thegrid.org.uk



	4. Is it a Bird...Is it a Plane...No wait, ...

Chapter 4-  ****

Chapter 4- Is It A Bird, Is it a Plane, Or is Ron on a Broomstick?

(**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone as that would be very very wrong. However I have invented some new characters to do my bidding, but they are up for sale or stealing. Please don't sue me. It would be a cruel and unusual punishment.)**

Harry lay in bed restlessly, cursing Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron who had

been asleep for an hour. He crept out quietly, and went downstairs to the common room, which was still quite warm, although everyone had left it hours ago. He didn't know why he had come down, except that he couldn't stand being in his room any longer, listening to Neville snore, and Ron muttering vague threats involving dreadlocks and hats. 

He squatted down in on the sofa, looking at the assorted tricks and games left on the table by Fred and George. No one ever dared to take them, as Fred and George could be vengeful, as Dennis Creevey found when he dared to borrow one, and ended up turning yellow and moulting for several days. Harry giggled guiltily at the image of Dennis acting like nothing was wrong, whilst being stalked by Mrs Norris for hours. 

Harry gazed around the empty room, and retrieved the spoon he had "borrowed" furtively from the table. He had practised in the common room for a while, but been unable to lift it again. He stared at a picture of Ron hugging Pigwedgeon, that George was blackmailing him with, lying on the table. He tried to lift it, but nothing happened. He concentrated fully on it, and forgot he was sitting on a fake wand, and it was 1.00am at night, and he was staring vengefully at a sickening picture of owl love. It moved slightly, then lifted. He pushed it further into the air, and moved it forwards. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up, as he pushed it around. It was an eerie feeling. Once he had it in the air, it was not difficult to keep it there. He dropped it with a shiver at the blissful expression on both Ron and Pig's faces, and concentrated on the heavier book beside it. 

Unfortunately, it took him 20 minutes to get it to rise; then again it was easy to manoeuvre around the room. "HARRY!" said a shocked voice. He dropped it suddenly, as his concentration was broken, smashing a figurine of Snape in a dress left over form Neville's glory days. He turned to see Ginny at the bottom of the Girls Staircase. She was dressed for bed in a long T-shirt that said "Ignore me at your peril", and she looked startled to have seen Harry staring wondrously at a floating copy of "Little Women". 

"What on earth…" she said. "I can explain… I was just trying to get the book to move, when it um… moved" said Harry worried. 

"Just like that?" she said dubiously. "Well…yeah" said Harry, shrugging his shoulders with a look that said "Gosh-don't-the-strangest things-happen-for-no reason" "Really" she said with a wry smile. She came over to him, and sat down on the sofa. Harry felt very silly as he stuck the book hastily under the pillow, and smiled back widely. They continued to chat, as Ginny made him tell her "every teeny detail". He found it surprisingly easy to talk to her, and discovered a hilarious subtle sense of humour he didn't know she had. Although to be honest, it was not like they had ever really spoken before. He also found her attractive, which didn't help matters, as he desperately tried to sound intelligent and witty, yet managing to only talk about how draughty the corridors got at this time of year.

They talked for an hour, until he realised the time, and stood up. "It's 2.30, we better go…um back to bed, and er… get some sleep" he said frantically coughing slightly. She went smiled again, and left the room, after giving him a slight backward glance.

(Earlier that night in the Girls Bedroom)_Hermione's Point of View_

Lavender, Parvati and Sarah were having a girly discussion, Hermione was trying not to take no notice of any of them, but found herself being constantly dragged into the conversation, all sitting in a circle on Lavender's bed, all against her will and better judgement. All she had learnt from past girly discussions were to avoid contact with Millicent Bulstrode, who was "vicious", and various advantages of facial creams and deep pore cleansing. Today was to be no exception, however, over the last 10 minutes the discussion had taken an unusual and unnerving twist:

Lavender giggled, "Okay, if you had too or you DIED, kiss Snape (everyone shuddered) or run around the school naked, which would you do?

Parvati first (necessary action) mimed being sick, then spluttered "Run naked…(calming down slowly) Okay.. Sarah, if you had too or you DIED, kiss Neville Longbottom, or Professor Twitflick, what would you do?"

Sarah considered for a moment, "Neville. He can be quite sweet when he isn't saying or doing anything." There was ridiculous chanting of "You fancy Nev-ille" for quite a few minutes, Sarah blushed and denied everything loudly. Hermione groaned, this was not exactly nice, fun, big or clever.

Sarah smiled, "Okay Hermione, if you had too, (here she paused and smiled grimly) kiss Harry or Ron or DIE, which?" All the girls shrieked like banshees at this, declaring it both unfair and cruel, though all insisting she answer.

Hermione blushed scarlet, and pretended to consider before giving her immediate answer, "Harry… I think… not that I like him."

All the girls shared meaningful looks before the chanting continued. Hermione gave them all evil looks before leaving the holy circle, hoping fervently noise didn't travel. "Oh come on Herm, it's only a joke! I mean, we all would pick Harry anyway, because he's better looking and popular and stuff, it doesn't mean anything. Not that Ron isn't nice or anything… but well, he is not exactly…you know, besides he has been acting really weird lately, telling really dodge jokes and stuff" said Lavender hurriedly (nosy ringleader.) 

Hermione smiled, and joined back in the joking, although hoping that Sarah had been telling the truth as well, as Neville WAS sweet, and obviously liked her too. Not that she was in a position to sort other people's love lives out, while hers was still non-existent, unless you count Krum's irritating love letters, and Ron's pervy antics.

****

(At breakfast the next morning, post-happy hour and chanting)

They all sat around the breakfast table, all too traumatised from the previous night's experiences to talk, all but Ron. Ron was still test-driving his new "hard & saucy" image. Well he was trying, but he was abandoning the vehicle due to much ridicule (mostly from Fred and George.) Harry and Ginny spent the time giving each other furtive looks across the table, both pretending to be interested in their breakfast if anyone glanced their way. Hermione did not miss the glances between them, and felt something inside her twist painfully. 

Dumbledore interrupted their meal, waving into the room a new guest. "Before you continue with what looks like a good breakfast, I would like to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Chrasta, she will be replacing Professor Moody, who is leaving for a well earned holiday. I trust you will all make her feel welcome". Miss Chrasta was leaning against the wall, and stepped forward when named. She was moderately young, about the same age as Snape, who was not present that morning strangely. She had brown hair twisted up in a bun at the back of her head, and piercing blue eyes. She looked strict, Harry thought uncertainly, but changed his mind when she smiled, as it lightened up her face and made her look quite pretty. At least the other teachers thoughts so, as he caught Professor Flitwick straightening his bow tie and taking his elbow out of the butter dish. Snape stormed in, looking disgruntled, but stopped quite suddenly at the sight of someone new sitting in his chair. Everyone in the hall went deathly silent and leaned in, desperate to hear the conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry, have I taken your seat, I will move, Professor Snape is it?" she said pleasantly, smiling as she stood up. "Um…Severus" he replied in a choked voice, as he blushed slightly, while motioning her to stay put as he grabbed another chair and sat down. 

Fred and George exchanged shocked glances as the whole hall was heard to murmur "Severus??" in surprised and mocking whispers. Snape gave them a dark look that managed to cover the whole hall. Ron nudged Harry "Wonder what's going to happen there? I mean, does Snape actually you know… like her?" Harry frowned and shook his head "Oh definitely not, it's more probable he owes her money or something". They all agreed, preferring to believe this flimsy excuse rather than accept that Snape is a normal person. The breakfast continued in this manner for quite some time before everyone grabbed their things and left for the first lesson. Of course, only Hermione seemed to know what this was, and managed to direct them to the new D.A.D.A room. 

****

(Guess where they are now- yes, the DADA room, nothing gets by you does it?)

The class sat silently at their desks, while their new teacher began to patrol the classroom, all on their best behaviour, with their wands out on view. The Slytherins had been paired with the Gryffindors for most lessons this year, to the disappointment of both.

" My name is Professor Chrasta. You may call me Professor Chrasta. I do not approve of nicknames, so do not give me one. I will be teaching you extremely testing spells over the next year and do not expect anyone to give anything less than their best. Clear? In return, you should all become far more skilled, both in technique but also in imaginative fighting, the Leg-Locker is not a respected mode of fighting" she said firmly, (all eyes turned towards Draco Malfoy sitting innocently in the back row.) 

"Now today we will be examining the Petructo Noim spell, which casts an extremely brief protective barrier around you. This however, is difficult to produce, and can be smashed by a more powerful wizard, or by a powerful spell. It also lasts a short time, so is not advised for heavy duelling. But however, it can be useful in blocking for those with swift reflexes. I shall be pairing you up myself, but I will perhaps allow you to choose shortly if I have good results." 

The class sat slightly stunned. She had effectively silenced them without a harsh word spoken, or threat delivered. She chose Neville to help her hand out sheets of paper, with a short list of spells written on them. "These are the spells you may test on each other to test the Petructo Noim shield." The Slytherins all looked downcast. Hermione whispered to Harry "She's really clever. You could tell there would have been riots otherwise." He nodded and she instinctively moved towards him, hoping this would encourage a pairing.

Unfortunately, Professor Chrasta seemed to have a knack of picking pairs who would not talk. Hermione found herself with Neville who looked glum, and Harry with Draco. "So… I guess that we should get on" suggested Harry after a minute of silence. "I guess. I shall try the shield first if you like" said Draco slightly put-out. Harry could tell that Draco was finding it difficult to except no one was interested in their dialogue. They worked quickly, Harry surprised to find Draco a good partner, as he picked up the idea quickly, each developing a good routine. Harry found it quite easy to get the hang of the spell, although Draco found it more difficult. They practised tirelessly for half an hour, both forgetting to hate each other long enough to get the work done. It was a strange feeling of teamwork that he had never expected Harry thought, as he silently helped Draco, and joined in the slight cheering when he mastered it. The cheering only lasted a few seconds, stopping when they remembered they disliked each other intensely, but still…. it happened.

Professor Chrasta watched the class quietly, pleased they were working well. Her sharp eyes scanned the room, analysing the students. Neville was working steadily, but had not got the hang of it yet. Not that he wasn't talented, she thought questioningly, but that he had no confidence. One worth watching certainly, perhaps it had not been wise putting him with such a capable member of the class. 

Hermione Granger was certainly good, but seemed to lack something, her spell would not be very strong. She also spent most of her time watching Harry Potter, a fact which amused her, as the boy certainly had no idea he was the object of the girl's affection. 

Harry, he was certainly one to watch. He had picked up the spell startling quickly, and had been helping his partner for most of the lesson. She had heard good things about his progress, she decided that she would ask the headmaster if she may take him in hand, subtly so as to cause no trouble with the other students of course.

Draco Malfoy looked pleased to be helped, although obviously surprised it was coming from Harry. She had been told by Madam Hooch there had been an ongoing feud between them for years, through a mixture of bad luck and jealously. She hoped that pairing them might reconcile some differences. She found nothing remarkable in the other students as yet, although they were worth watching, as often it was the quieter students who could surprise you.

****

(Later that very same day in the Hall, around about lunchtime)

Everyone sat around the table, waiting for Fred and George to come back from their "highly mysterious business". Harry had a sneaking suspicion it would be about the keeper trials, something he already knew, but the rest of the house eagerly awaited their return.

"Did you see the announcement Harry" said George, as he rushed in to sit beside Harry.

"Alicia has announced Quittitch trials tomorrow to find the new keeper. Luckily it is just one place to fill, next year you are going to have to replace Alicia, Angelina, Katie Bell and us" said Fred smugly.

"Oh... well I suppose there will be lots of people, does she want any help with the trials" said Harry, noticing all the heads turning on the Gryffindor table, all with the same interested and dreamy expression.

"I suppose, though of course we will be there to help- the Dream Team. "Fred and George will sort it", that's what we told her, but she wants to be there as well. Though why she wouldn't trust us, I don't know" said George indignantly.

Harry eyed their suspiciously filled pockets, and too-innocent grins, and remarked wisely "I cannot think either, you must be really hurt".

Ron looked up from his plate, which he had been eyeing feverishly since the conversation began, "I may try out I think, I mean I am old enough and stuff, and can fly". Fred and George looked at each other with unreadable expressions on their faces, although Harry could have sworn he saw alarm cross them briefly, "Yeah, sounds good, though of course we will have to see everyone and not play favourites."

Ron smiled excitedly, and left the table muttering about going for some practice. Harry caught Ginny looking at them with cautious interest also, and he moved over so she could sit next to him, ignoring Fred and George's darkening gaze.

"Are you going to come and watch Ginny" he asked, thinking that perhaps a short demonstration could be a good idea.

"Of course not, I'm going to try out!" she said devilishly. Harry felt both worried and excited. She would be going up against Ron, who really needed to get on the team as he had been upset over the "stupid prefect thing". Yet, on the other hand, Harry immediately foresaw him and Ginny on the team together.. spending time together... practising together. The choice was extremely difficult. She smiled at him again, and he decided that Ron would just have to wait and see, as it would not be fair to try to influence the decision. "Well, I have got to go, I suppose" she said shyly, looking at him expectantly. "Um... yes, so have I" he said with the feeling he should be trying harder to bowl her over with his charm. 

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, or perhaps in Hogsmeade on Saturday as well?" she said. Harry immediately resolved to spend the whole weekend in Hogsmeade.

"Yes I suppose you might, I usually go to The Three Broomsticks at around 1.00pm" he said nochanlantly. "So do I" she answered swiftly, blushing. "We might run into each other then" he said looking at his fork with unusual interest. "Yes probably, although I wouldn't be with friends" she said looking at her feet. "Neither would I, probably be on my own totally, on the table by the fireplace" he said, amazed at his own manly daring. "Hmm..." she answered, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then got up and walked away, before anyone but Harry knew what had happened. 

He touched his cheek briefly, smiling madly. He left the room with a touch of swagger, unable to mask his pride at obviously winning Ginny over with his curious charm. His girl, Ginny. Had quite a nice ring about it, he thought wonderingly. He reached the Fat Lady's portrait, and paled slightly as it immediately swung open. The Fat Lady suddenly woke from her daze and started squawking, "How on earth did you open the door young man?" she demanded. 

"It... was open already ma'am" he stuttered, as he climbed through, deaf to her mutterings about old age and forgetfulness. Harry ran up his stairs worried, how could the door have opened? They were protected by a powerful magical barrier to stop people physically forcing them open. He shook his head violently, trying to repress the thoughts. He pushed a hand through his hair, glad he no longer needed his glasses. He winced, remembering Professor McGonagall's tart remarks on how magic should not be used for vanity, ignoring Hermione's hand rushing to cover her mouth.

He decided he should go to Dumbledore, but felt worried that he might be labelled some kind of freak, Snape would surely find it humorous that Harry could levitate cutlery, but fail to make a perfect Colour Potion.

****

(The Quittitch Trials- the future keeper hoping to be spotted.)

"Oh this is ridiculous!" muttered George to Harry as Dennis Creevey came back for his fifth trial go. Harry nodded sympathetically, trying to keep the grin off his face as Dennis sailed out of the pitch as his broom started chasing a butterfly. So far, if the keeper was out there he was obviously hiding his appearance with useless flying. Nearly everyone had been through the trials now, and no one had been very good at all. "Dean Thomas is probably our best bet" said Fred, watching the boy flying without the desperate win-or-die expression the rest sported. 

Suddenly Harry saw Ron saunter onto the pitch, carrying his new Nimbus 2001 he won in a fancy dress competition over the holiday's. Ron had dressed as a Blast Ended-Screwt, but they had thought he was a squirrel and given him first prize, Ron hadn't bothered to correct them. Ron vaulted onto his broom, which wobbled slightly with the effort, and flew around the pitch. Fred and George started trying to knock balls through the hoops, but Ron was having way too much fun posing in front of the year, that he pretty much ignored his brothers, and started adopting the Superman position and flying around very fast. Harry groaned, he had hoped Ron would take the trials seriously, even though his rivals consisted of the likes of Dennis Creevey and Neville Longbottom. 

Ginny came onto the pitch a second later, dressed in Quidditch robes, although they were much too big for her, suggesting that perhaps some pilfering had been going on behind the scenes. "What the hell are you doing here!" said Fred surprised, eyeing her with obvious distaste and doubt.

"I thought I would try out, I heard you needed a keeper, and I am a good flier" said Ginny stubbornly, although Harry alone noticed how her face looked pinched and upset by how brothers' rudeness. He winced as they sniggered slightly, and said abruptly "Why are you laughing? We need a keeper and she is offering, she is really good, and it's not like we have anyone better on offer".

He didn't notice Ron, who had returned from his lap of honour, but caught his angry glance. "Why do you care so much Harry" muttered George sullenly, as she intercepted the look of pleased surprise sent between him and Ginny.

"Because I am on the team too, and I say she should try out, what is wrong with you guys?" said Harry stubbornly. 

"She doesn't have a broom" said Ron suddenly, turning away and clutching his tightly. Harry stared at Ron, shocked that Ron was acting so jealously. Just because he was trying out didn't mean he had to be nasty to her, and Fred and George were acting like a possessive father. 

"Here Ginny, use mine" said Harry, handing her his Firebolt with only a momentary inward wince. She smiled, and Fred and George relaxed slightly, although Harry felt them watching him as he turned away.

****

(That evening in busy common room that never stops....um... doing stuff)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" squealed Lavender, hugging Ginny "You really got in". Hermione held back from the fray, watching Ron slink into the room, feeling a trifle annoyed that Harry had gone off to see Dumbledore and forgotten how Ron might be feeling. On the other hand, it did mean he was unable to congratulate Ginny, which was a shame. A real pity. She sighed, Harry was never going to notice her whilst Ron kept trying to monopolise her attention all the time. Perhaps if she had a word with Ron? Ginny twirled around in her new house team robes, and Colin Creevey took a picture, looking at her with love sick eyes. Hermione felt irritated for herself for getting so jealous, it was not like it really mattered to her whether she went out with Harry. As long as he just stayed single that would be enough for her to be totally content. If he would Just Stay Single. Almost.

****

(In Dumbledore's Office... so very very solemn)

"Harry, I know about your new abilities" said Dumbledore slowly, turning to face Harry. Harry looked a little shocked but said nothing. Dumbledore winced inwardly at the trusting look on his face, he hated having to guard the truth, but he really had no other choice. Harry must be trained, as they all needed him now more than ever. He knew that Harry would want to fight Voldemort, and that when that happened, harry was their best chance to defeat him. If, he could learn. 

"Harry, you have a rare gift, you can channel the energy around you, to control everything around you. However, there is.... not always the ability to harness all of your power, you may have to stop where you are now, if you will not improve."

Harry looked stunned, "But, I... am only balancing cutlery, that is hardly a gift. I don't see how...".

Dumbledore frowned a little "It may be more than that, soon you could.... well all you need to know is that you can push this further. How far, I don't know, your predecessors never lived up to the expectations of everyone around them. However if you allow me to train you, you could be great. Already you should be finding your lessons easier, the classes that seemed difficult become remedial."

Harry shrugged a little, remembering his easy grasp of the new spell in D.A.D.A. "How, how is it I am the one, why would I not want you to train me?" he said questioningly at Dumbledore, who realised his slip. "Well, it may be harder... if you knew, but you do not need to know quite yet. However we must start your training. If you are to become great it will require constant practice and focus."

Harry frowned, and he said with a hint of anger "Why aren't you telling me the whole truth. What is wrong with my... ability. Can't I learn on my own?". "NO" said Dumbledore forcefully, then he calmed down slightly to add "It would be too... difficult to leave you to struggle yourself. You will train with me everyday between 6 and 7, and you will learn. You will start properly this weekend. I advise you not to make any plans". Harry stared at him wordlessly, then nodded and stumbled out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed, he hated lying to Harry, but it was the only way. Harry must learn, for the sake of everyone he cared about, because this might save them form Voldemort. He had talent, but how much? Dumbledore mused quietly, wondering just how far he could push Harry's limits, what Harry was hiding within himself.

****

I am deeply apologetic it has taken so long to write, as I have been doing my G.C.S.E's, and have had no time to call my own. Still… holidays are now here so expect very swift writing. However I love getting reviews and suggestions. Here is the normal info: [paynej413@thegrid.org.uk][1]** . I have my own ideas at who Harry will end up with, but would love your opinion. So I put it to the vote: Ginny/ Hermione/ (Julia *people seem to like her lots strangely*). So get voting. NOW.**

Quick Sneaky Peek Does Harry go to The Three Broomsticks anyway? What happens when he looses his temper? Does Ron feel betrayed by Harry? Colin Creevey had conversation with brother Dennis on his love for Ginny…..

   [1]: mailto:paynej413@thegrid.org.uk



End file.
